


Thunder

by PortalPanda



Series: Pieces [4]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda
Summary: Written for the five year anniversary of my fic Pieces! Please read Pieces first!Wheatley rather enjoyed sleeping through the night, but this was nice, too.
Relationships: Chell/Wheatley (Portal)
Series: Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803061
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Pieces was started five years ago today! Here's some fluff to celebrate!  
> Note: This fic contains MAJOR spoilers for Pieces, so read that first if you haven't!  
> This fic is dedicated to faroutfangirl, because without her support I doubt that Pieces would have ever gotten finished.

Wheatley woke to the sound of thunder. 

He blinked, eyes adjusting to the poor light. The house was dark, and warm; it was summer. Chell was still asleep beside him, snug in his arms. He gave a sleepy smile as he nuzzled the space between her shoulder blades, holding her closer. 

Wheatley didn’t usually like thunderstorms, but if he just focused on Chell and the drum of the rain on the roof it was actually peaceful…. 

Until the baby began to wail.

Somehow Chell had slept through the storm but woke instantly at the sound of their daughter’s cries. She made a small sound of complaint as she shifted, moving to get up, but Wheatley stopped her.

“No, no, no, love,” His hand on her shoulder eased her back against her pillow, and for once she didn’t fight. “I’ll get her.” 

Wheatley walked down the hall as quickly and quietly as he could (darn squeaky floorboards), but by the time he reached the nursery his daughter was practically wailing. Thankfully they’d had the foresight to put a nightlight in the nursery, so it took no time to rush to her crib once he was actually inside.

Her name was Evelyn, but that seemed a long name for someone so tiny, and so for now most people called her Evie, or Eve. She was a little Chell, but she had Wheatley’s too blue eyes, and a mop of unruly auburn curls. 

“ _ Evie _ ,” Wheatley cooed, scooping her up from her crib, “It’s alright. It’s okay. Daddy’s here. There’s a girl.” His heart ached at the sight of her tear rimmed eyes, her face red from crying. “I know, I know. I don’t like thunderstorms either.” He flinched as lightning flashed outside the window. “But you’re okay. You’re safe. Daddy’s got you.” 

His voice dropped to a conspiratol whisper as he cuddled her closer. 

“I’ll let you in on a little secret. If you go back to sleep, you won’t even know it’s storming. You’ll miss the whole thing. Have pleasant dreams of… what do babies dream of? Warm blankets. And teddy bears. And lullabies. I’d sing to you, but I think you’d only cry harder.” At that Eve demonstrated how loud she  _ could _ cry. Wheatley winced. “Do you think you could maybe stop that? The crying? It breaks my heart to see you cry. If you keep crying I might cry. And then what will we do?” 

The little Chell was nonplussed ( _ stubborn _ ), and Wheatley sighed as he gave in to her demands. 

“Alright. You win. Let’s go see Mum.”

Wheatley expected to have to wake Chell upon returning to their room, but instead he found that the light was on, and his space on the bed had been occupied by their other two daughters.

“We’ve got visitors.” Chell said.

“Hm,” Wheatley hummed, “I didn't think we were expecting any visitors.”

“Me neither.” 

Grace, their oldest, was sitting at the edge of the bed, while her younger sister was tucked between Chell and herself. 

Of their three girls, Grace was the most like Chell. She had her mother’s dark hair, and had certainly inherited her stubbornness. The color of her eyes seemed to change from moment to moment; they switched between grey and blue. 

Emma had Wheatley’s hair and Chell’s eyes, and was much more timid than her sister. Grace wrapped a protective arm around her as she looked up at her father.

“Emma was scared.” She said. Her eyes were decidedly grey.

“Just Emma?” Chell asked, giving her a gentle smirk. 

“I’m not scared.” Grace said evenly, “I just didn’t want to leave her alone.”

“It’s okay to be scared.” Chell said. (Her words had been directed at her daughters, but she also noticed Wheatley flinch as lightning flashed across the sky outside.)

“Evie is scared.” Emma said quietly.

“She’ll be okay.” Chell smiled softly as she watched Wheatley pace the length of the room, trying to calm their fussing daughter. He bounced her up and down, and pulled funny faces, and  _ talked _ continuously, but nothing seemed to be working. 

“Will Daddy?” Emma asked.

“Debatable.”

“I just… need… a little rest…” Wheatley yawned, returning to the bed. “Have a little lie down…” 

He then proceeded to lie on his side of the bed, despite the fact that it was already occupied. 

“Daddy!” Emma squealed.

“You’re squishing us!”

“Shh!” He whispered, “You’ll wake the baby!”

At this point Evelyn wailed loudly, and Chell held out her arms, giving her husband a look that very clearly read  _ ‘give me my baby.’ _ Wheatley complied with a sheepish smile, and his other daughters took that opportunity to escape. 

“I think she’s already awake.” Emma observed, leaning against her father’s side.

Chell shook her head, holding the baby to her shoulder as Wheatley and the girls looked on.

“Shh,” She cooed, “It’s okay. It’s okay.” 

Chell rubbed a hand up and down her daughter’s tiny back, and within moments the baby’s cries began to calm.

“Oh sure, she listens to her.” Wheatley joked. Three sets of Chell’s eyes glared daggers at him. He smiled sheepishly. “But the important thing is that she goes to sleep.”

“And stops crying.” Grace mumbled.

Somewhere in the distance lightning split the sky, and Emma buried her face in Wheatley’s side.

“Oh,” He smoothed a hand through her hair as she clung to him. “It’s alright sweetheart. I know it’s scary, and loud, but I promise you’re perfectly safe. The storm can’t hurt us. It’s just light and sound. We’re safe here in the house.” Chell remembered those words. “And, you know, anything that ever  _ dared _ to try and hurt our girls would have to go through me and your Mum first.” He grinned as he and Chell exchanged a look. “And she can be  _ very _ scary when she wants to be.” 

Chell’s eyes glinted with a mischievous light at his comment, but she didn’t look very menacing at the moment; she was slowly rocking their baby daughter as she herself drooped with sleep.

“I think Mommy’s falling asleep.” Emma whispered.

“I think she and Eve have the right idea.” Wheatley said. “What do you think, ladies?”

Grace looked at Emma, who bit her lip.

“I guess it’s calmed down a little...”

“There’s my brave girl.” He beamed. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, tucking the girls in as he got up. Then he made his way to Chell, carefully taking their daughter from her arms. 

“Here we go, love.” He said softly, and then he froze as Chell leaned in for a quick kiss. 

“Love you,” She hummed. 

“Love you.” Wheatley swooned. The girls laughed. 

Once Evie was settled in her bassinet Wheatley returned to bed, wrapping a protective arm around his girls. Chell’s hand found his. 

“Goodnight my little loves.”

“Goodnight.”

If it continued to storm outside, none of them noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I always need to write more fluff for Pieces lol. I'm thinking of opening up some chelley requests next week.  
> I hope that you guys enjoyed Pieces, and that you enjoyed this fic as well!  
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^


End file.
